Understanding
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Drabble-ish... J/7 slash. Published this elsewhere a long time ago, but am putting it up here for safe keeping. M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Not mine... not the characters, setting, or franchise... never was... fun to play, though.**

* * *

Desires

She slowly lowers the younger woman to the bed as they join in their first kiss. All the pent up feelings, all the unspoken words neither dare admit until this moment expressed through the electricity of first touch.

The younger woman wraps strong protective fingers around the petite waist of the auburn haired vision above her. Gentle statuesque arms glide the small frame of the grey-eyed beauty down creating more contact, setting off more long denied sensations.

They absorb every stroke of the other's hand, devour every moan, tingle with every whimper. Hovering grey eyes gaze into intense blue as a delicate hand reaches forward to pull golden strands from unyielding pins. Metal topped fingers outline with wonder strong cheek bones and soft lips as a more human hand searches to relieve the older woman of her rank one golden pip at a time, placing the small round shields out of sight.

They again kiss, and the metal tipped hand runs through soft inviting strands of auburn, massaging the tense neck found there, gaining unknown satisfaction from the moans derived from her touch.

A small gentle hand falls to rest on the silver coated waist below. Shivers of excitement and moans of desire erupt into the dark silence as both explore denied passion – each kiss more devouring, each caress more daring.

Boundaries broken.

Protocol punctured.

Fires fueled..

"Chakotay to the Captain." The spell dissolved, the kiss is broken, the moment lost. Looks of painful longing linger as caresses slow to pets and moans to sighs. "Chakotay to Captain Janeway, please responds." The small form slumps as the eloquent hand retrieves forgotten pips.

"Janeway here, go ahead, Commander." Pained blue eyes watch dutiful, elegant hands mechanically re-add rank pip by pip.

"Captain, long range sensors indicate a Borg cube is heading towards Voyager at high warp."

"Understood. I'm on my way."

"Should I contact Seven?"

"No, that won't be necessary. Janeway out."

A tilt of blonde, acknowledging the inevitable, "We should go to the bridge." Strong hands mechanically re-trap golden strands one precisely placed unmoving pin at a time.

"Of course," a Captain's duty filled response.

A pause of longing, a hesitation of thought, "I do not wish this to be over."

A quiet sigh of gratitude, "I don't either."

Red alert klaxons sound, lights dim to flashes of red, the ship rocks, and the scene is lost to a new moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Transgressions

The doors slide open revealing the candle lit quarters behind. She enters, a tall, proud silver coated former Borg form moving cautiously, deep blue eyes adjusting quickly as the door quietly close encasing her in the silent flickering of gold.

The Grecian form glides effortlessly to the center of the darkened room, the cool calm demeanor of her exterior in conflict with the uncertainty of her interior mind.

In the stoic silent, a stunning female form emerges from the flickering shadows. Clad in leather, black and red, she moves at a sultry pace across the room, floating to the other woman. Without a word, she commands first attention by sheer presence.

Motionless, waiting, hesitant, blue eyes look on in wonder seeing a familiar form transformed. Taken by surprised and excited beyond her understanding, she can only observe the petite auburn figure circle her, measuring her for some yet unknown purpose.

The unfamiliarity unnerves and excites, frightens and enthralls. The familiar raspy, deep voice cuts through the darkness with an edge of more than command, demanding obedience she never dreamed she would hear.

Her body acquiesces to the voice's demands. Strength suddenly departs as she falls through the darkness, knees brushing carpet as shaking hands lock behind a tense back and eyes lower to block all sight, blinded by sheer force of will by the leather bound woman in front of her.

Her other senses flair as the scent of leather and candles encompass her. Hairs stand on end as the presence of the other woman engulfs her being.

Her skin tingles.  
Her pulse races.  
Her breath catches.

Seeing only through sensation, concentrating on the unknown, she waits. A sharp pain falls from the darkness. She cries out. Another pain follows across the tense shoulders.

The voice demands complete submission. The voice demands absolute compliance.

She moans. The pain returns as the crack of the whip fills the silence. She cries. The whip fills her body as the pain rushes through, sending sensations she had never imagined. She collapses to the ground and all pain ceases.

The voice asks but one question.

"Are you mine, dear?"

Her mind has but one answer; there is no doubt, no denying…

"Yes, Mistress…"


End file.
